Antes do Entardecer se Tingir de Negro
by Arabella A. Hilst
Summary: Antes do início da Choice, Tsuna e seus guardiões exprime seus sentimentos a respeito da batalha.


**Os personagens e contexto pertencem a Akira Amano**

**Título: **Antes do Entardecer se Tingir de Negro

**Gênero: **Família/Amizade

**Anime/Mangá: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personagens: **Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Hibari Kyoya, Sasagawa Ryohei, Chrome Dokuro e Lambo.

**Classificação: **K

Boa leitura!

**ANTES DO ENTARDECER SE TINGIR DE NEGRO**

SOL

Ryohei apertou a última bandagem sobre o punho, colocou o anel do sol no dedo e guardou sua box Vongola no bolso. Afrouxou a gravata e abriu o primeiro botão da camisa branca. Sentia-se sufocado. Por que eles teriam que lutar de terno? Que coisa mais estúpida! Como ele teria liberdade para desferir seus golpes de boxe ou batalhar, vestindo aquilo? Bufou. A máfia era mesmo muito estranha.

O momento havia chego, a Choice começaria em breve e era sua chance de lutar. Lutaria pelo destino do mundo, por Tsuna, mas principalmente por Kyoko. Ainda não havia de todo aceito que ela estivesse envolvida em algo tão perigoso, que Tsuna havia contado à ela todos os seus passos. Esfregou as mãos e tentou lembrar de algum conselho que o mestre Colonnello lhe dera. Mas sua mente não funcionava numa hora dessas.

Kyoko nunca havia reclamado das mentiras que contara, sabia que eram para protegê-la. Mas agora, ele realmente precisava fazer isso, sem histórinhas ou desculpas. Era sua hora de lutar. De ser EXTREMO!

NUVEM

Hibari olhou-se no espelho do banheiro masculino do colégio Namimori. Dino levara o terno para ele e oferecido para que se trocasse na base, mas o jovem recusou. Amava Namimori, e o colégio fora uma das poucas coisas que ainda permanecia igual depois de tanto tempo.

Ajeitou o nó da gravata, e passou as mãos pelo cabelo. Pela janela aberta, podia ouvir Hibird cantando o hino de Namimori, preenchendo o ambiente lúgubre. Hibari não gostava de tirar o uniforme de seu antigo colégio, mas mesmo não querendo, sempre cedia aos caprichos do Cavalo Selvagem.

Olhou-se pela última vez no espelho, pegou as tonfas que estavam sobre a pia e partiu para o templo. Levava o anel da nuvem, a box Vongola e todos os ensinamentos que Dino tentara lhe transmitir. O passáro amarelo o acompanhava, voando a sua frente, ainda entoando a canção que o rapaz dos cabelos negros havia lhe ensinado. Não estava fazendo isso pelo destino do mundo, pela máfia ou por Tsuna. Estava fazendo por Namimori.

CHUVA

Yamamoto ainda sentia o corpo dolorido devido ao intensivo treino com Squalo. Correu os olhos pelo quarto pensando em quando o veria novamente. Suspirou. Terminou de se arrumar, mas não teve coragem de sair ao encontro dos outros. Ainda não se sentia pronto. Seu corpo estava, mas seu espírito estava perdido, muito longe dali.

Ficou sentado sobre a cama, fitando o chão. Um torvelinho de pensamentos passava pela sua cabeça, atrapalhando sua concentração para a batalha. Como acabara ingressando na máfia? Não era tudo brincadeira? Mas ele não estava mais se divertindo. De astro do baseball à espachim. Perguntava-se quando teria um taco novamente em suas mãos. Estaria disputando apenas um campeonato idiota e ao invés do destino da humanidade. Cenas de sua batalha contra Genkishi ainda apareciam esporadicamente para assombrá-lo. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha.

Não podia ser fraco, não agora. O mundo precisava dele, Tsuna precisava. Tudo ficaria bem, tudo sempre ficava bem. Seu bom-humor voltou, expulsando os pensamentos conflitantes e trazendo sua concentração e fé de volta. Faria isso por seu pai, traria uma chance de vida nova para eles. Pegou a espada e abriu a porta do aposento, podia ouvir as vozes dos outros vindo da sala de reuniões. Olhou mais uma vez para o quarto. A gravata estava pendurada no encosto da cadeira, sorriu para ela, mas não voltou para buscá-la.

NÉVOA

Chrome bateu o pé no chão, ajeitando-o dentro da bota de cano longo. Olhou-se no espelho do quarto, sentia-se estranha usando terno, mas não poderia usar o uniforme de Kokuyo para sempre.

"Mukuro-sama" chamou. Há muito não invocava seu nome, mas agora iria para a grande batalha e ter sua proteção a deixaria mais segura. Nunca mais o sentira depois do ocorrido na sala de Byakuran. Ele não havia morrido na batalha, mas então, onde ele estava?

Ajeitou o tapa-olho e viu que sua mão tremia, ligeiramente. Medo. Mas prometera a Tsuna que o ajudaria. Ele era o seu boss, o chefe da família, a quem ela jurara lealdade. Treinara muito, melhorara suas ilusões, finalmente seria útil para alguém. Não apenas um peso.

"Mukuro-sama" chamou mais uma vez, mas sorriu ao não receber resposta. Ainda o amava, mas agora ela estava travando suas próprias batalhas.

TROVÃO

Haru tentava ajeitar a gravata em Lambo, que não parava de se mexer. Ela achava injusto que ele, ainda criança, precisasse participar de algo tão violento, mas o garoto fora escolhido como um dos guardiões.

"Lambo é forte, vai derrotar o Bayaku. Lambo-san é o melhor" ele cantava alegremente, enquanto Haru terminava de ajeitá-lo. Aquilo tudo era apenas uma brincadeira. Tudo o que o menino vaca queria, era ver seu anel brihando e um touro enorme sair da caixinha engraçada.

"Lambo, está pronto?" perguntou Fuuta, enfiando a cara no quarto das meninas. Lambo pulou do colo de Haru e foi até a porta.

"Quando Lambo-san voltar quer comer um monte de takoyaki para comemorar sua grande vitória" disse, voltando-se para a menina. Mas antes de Haru responder, ele saiu acompanhando Fuuta.

"Lambo-chan" gritou Haru, correndo atrás deles pelo corredor. "Você se esqueceu disso" disse, enfiando a box Vongola e o anel do trovão no cabelo de brócolis do menino. "Eu vou fazer os takoyakis" prometeu. Sorriu e beijou o garoto na testa, refreando suas lágrimas ao vê-lo partir.

TEMPESTADE

Ajeitou as pulseiras, anéis, brincos e colares que usava. Encaixou as dezenas de boxes no cinto e guardou a box Vongola no bolso do paletó. O anel da tempestade passava imperceptível junto dos outros que usava.

A última vez que Gokudera colocara um terno, tinha oito anos e ainda morava com seu pai. Amarga lembrança. Estava sentado na banqueta, vendo Uri adormecido sobre o tampo do piano. Em breve estariam em batalha. E sua função? Proteger o décimo. A quem era eternamente grato. Tsuna salvara-lhe a vida e se importava com ele. Morreria para protegê-lo.

Tocou uma nota desajeitada no piano, há muito ele não se aproximava do instrumento. Viu uma jovem de cabelos cinzentos, com um sorriso doce, acompanhar-lhe alguns acordes. A talentosa pianista, mãe que ele não sabia ser a sua. A moça que sempre o fizera sentir bem, em meio aquela família de pessoas tão distantes.

Afastou a mãe de seus pensamentos e só então percebeu que tocava uma canção há muito esquecida. Uri acompanhava o compasso da música agitando a cauda. O animal parecia relaxado. Estava tão entretido, mergulhando num misto de melancólia e saudade, que não ouviu a porta se abrir.

"Hayato, gostaria de falar com você." Gokudera encarou Bianchi. Não poderia mais adiar aquela conversa.

CÉU

Tsuna se sentia estranho dentro de um terno. Não se lembrava de já ter usado antes. Sentia suas mãos tremendo e sua barriga doer. Não poderia adiar o inevitável, mais cedo ou mais tarde teria de enfrentar Byakuran, se quisesse voltar para casa.

Certificou-se de ter pego tudo. Mas, o que ele estava pensando, o "bom-em-nada" salvando o mundo? Quanta pretenção. Sentia saudades de sua vida comum, quando tudo era simples, quando sua única preocupação era o colégio.

Sentia falta mesmo? Tinha amigos agora. Amigos de verdade, que abraçavam a mesma causa que ele, o apoiava e não o deixariam desistir. Tinha a quem proteger, tinha uma vida que valia realmente a pena voltar. Podia ser fraco e medroso, mas ele não estava mais sozinho.

"Tsuna está pronto?" perguntou Reborn.

Tsuna sorriu para o seu tutor, seu amigo. Aquele que mais lhe dera força ou incentivo, mesmo que de um jeito um tanto atrapalhado. Sentiu seu espírito renovado, estava pronto para que o futuro lhe reservasse. Se sobreviveria a ele? Ele cumpriria a promessa que fizera a Kyoko, que fizera a toda a sua família. Eles voltariam para casa.

**Nota:** não sou muito boa em japonês e não consegui achar um anagrama para Byakuran, por isso coloquei bayaku mesmo, foi o mais próximo e deu um tom cômico (ou não).


End file.
